From the trembling dark world
by Light Winchester
Summary: Quizá pudieras morir en paz, sabiendo que finalmente todo valió la pena y por un instante, un mísero instante, lograste alcanzarlo. Sí, eso sería hermoso. [Songfic: From the trembling dark world.]


**Disclaimer:** Bungo stray dogs no pertenece, es propiedad de Kafka Asagiri.

From the trembling dark world (Yuragu Antan no sekai kara) - 芥川 龍之介(CV:小野 賢章)

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke (CV:Ono Kensho).

 **Advertencias:** Posibles errores ortográficos y OOC. Falta de feels(?.

 **Notas de Autora:** Desde que inicié Bungo, quise escribir sobre los temas de cada personaje ¡al fin empiezo! y no es lo que deseaba pero creo que no está tan mal. Agradezco a **Saorii** por su apoyo, ayuda y paciencia(? Ella entiende que Akutagawa merece amor *hearts* ... aunque sí, no se lo di en este songfic. SorryNotSorry.

* * *

 **From the trembling dark world.  
** Akutagawa's song.

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **I.** No matter how much the flickering crimson coats me.  
It will never be enough to satisfy this drought.  
Nothing ever changes.

.

En la oscuridad de la noche otra sombra se suma, apenas visible gracias al rojo brillante que la baña y contrasta con la opacidad que la caracteriza.

Otra víctima, otra identidad que desconoces y poco te importa, solo otro alimento para la sombra que todo lo devora y no halla satisfacción.

No es suficiente, nunca lo es.

.

 **II**. I gazed into his shadow  
Distant like a ray of light that pierces into the water.  
Impossible to catch.

.

Lo ves a la distancia, quizá lo imaginas, pero la decepción en sus facciones es visible aún en la penumbra que los rodea, porque sí, él parece brillar.

Distante, siempre distante, inalcanzable como su aprobación, es alguien que tú sin importar cuánto intentes, no logras seguir el paso. No logras caminar a su lado; ser su igual.

.

 **III**. Weak, weak and it is not enough.  
Unreachable no matter how much I writhe.

.

Estiras tu mano, casi con la esperanza de alcanzarlo, pero se da media vuelta y se va. Sonríe, parece burlarse de tu agonía, porque sabes que sin importar cuánto luches, cuánto te retuerzas e incluso llores, no lo puedes tocar.

 _«Eres débil»_ resuena en tu cabeza y lo sabes verdad, porque aún no eres suficiente.

Nada es suficiente.

.

 **IV**. A longing as strong as  
A reason to live even when I'm unable to breathe.

.

Y aún así lo anhelas, tan desesperadamente que hasta te mantiene vivo, incluso cuando no quisieras más que caer. Porque quisieras irte al suelo, gritar tus frustraciones al viento y dejar de luchar  
—dejar de sufrir—, pero sabes que eso no te liberará.

Solo él. Solo sus palabras pueden liberarte y por eso sigues, casi inerte, con tu único anhelo como fuerza vital.

Sientes que te ahogas, sientes que el mismo Rashōmon te engulle y casi no puedes continuar, pero lo haces, siempre lo harás.

.

 **V.** This creeping pain too, only a trivial matter.

.

Aunque te duela, aunque la sangre invada tus pulmones y ahogue hasta tus silenciosos pedidos de ayuda; tú continuarás. Tu sufrir es algo que tan solo vas a ignorar, como has hecho tantas veces.

No importa que tu vida se consuma hasta hacerse cenizas, si así puedes alcanzar tu anhelo.

.

 **VI.** Even if my body shatters.

.

Aunque te retuerzas de dolor y cada hueso de tu cuerpo arda, no te rendirás. Aunque sientas quemar cada fibra de tu ser y tu cuerpo tiemble, rendido ante el cansancio… No, tú seguirás. El dolor físico es pasajero y ya has soportado peores.

.

 **VII**. Even if I am trampled in vain by the beast cloaked in happiness.  
This yearning, yearning, will never stop.

.

Aún si debes soportar uno a uno los golpes de ese chico —su nuevo protegido—, nada cambiará. Uno a uno, soportarás cada puñetazo cargado de rencor, porque para él, tú eres la amenaza y quizá no se equivoca.

Él, quien goza de la luz que tú no alcanzas, no te hará rendirte. Tu anhelo no se opacará.

.

 **VIII.** As the turning illusion holds this straying heart  
I saw a detestable dream  
And I closed my eyes in the depth of darkness.

.

La simple idea hace doler fuertemente tu pecho y, te preguntas si quizá y solo quizá, es porque aún sostenías la ilusión de vivir en su resplandor.

Lo descartas y cierras tus ojos mientras retienes un suspiro exasperado. Hace mucho esa idea se volvió despreciable para ti.

.

 **IX.** Maybe, my wish…

.

Niegas, porque sabes que quizá, sostienes otro anhelo más ambicioso. Algo que aspiras más desesperadamente que su simple aprobación, aunque vengan de la mano.

Algo que te traería paz, al menos aquella que puede llegar a anhelar alguien como tú.

.

 **X.** In this day where I'm unable to breathe  
If I can meet his gaze…  
Wouldn't it be beautiful?  
For sure, more than the trembling dark world.

.

Te sientas en la oscuridad, y piensas que quizá cuando finalmente llegue el fin, tu descanso, cuando la respiración finalmente se vuelva imposible, si ese día finalmente él te mirara y obtuvieras su anhelada aprobación, sería hermoso.

Quizá pudieras morir en paz, sabiendo que finalmente todo valió la pena y por un instante, un mísero instante, lograste alcanzarlo.

Finalmente, lograste liberarte.

Ya no más muertes, ya no más la port mafia, solo tu recompensa por tu arduo trabajo.

Las humillaciones, el maltrato, todo al final valdría la pena.

Sí, eso sería hermoso.

Casi tanto como su imagen que ahora contemplas marchar a la distancia.

Sería el mejor final, tu última ambición.

.

 **XI.** For sure, more than the trembling dark world.

.

.

—643—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
